Doutes
by Toxic Vador
Summary: Un Jack/Will que j'ai écrit pour tester, mon premier et certainement mon dernier XD Jack vit sa vie, Will a fait la sienne sur Tortuga. Quand Jack a des emmerdes, Will est la pour lui, il est son meilleur ami... Meilleur ami ? Will n'est plus très sûr...
1. Chapter 1

**Heya !C'est moi Toxic Vador !**

 **Je me suis essayée au Jack/Will,me jugez pas.;-;**

 **Pas grand chose à dire dessus, enjoy** !

* * *

-Boooon... Qu'est-ce que t'as cette fois ? soupira Will en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Après son aventure avec la malédiction du Black Pearl et avoir sauvé Elizabeth, Will était retourné à Port Royal. Il ne s'était pas marié avec son amie d'enfance. Tous deux s'étaient rendu compte que ce n'était qu'une amourette.  
Il s'est avéré après que Will ne pouvait rester sur l'île alors il avait décidé de la quitter pour s'installer sur Tortuga. Elizabeth avait fait jurer son ami de lui donner des nouvelles, ce qu'il faisait volontiers.  
Entre temps, Will avait eu l'énorme coup de bol d'être engagé comme "assistant" du patron du bar le plus renommé de Tortuga. Puis, autre coup de bol, le patron s'était retiré et avait nommé Will patron.  
Du coup, Will était patron du bar le plus fréquenté de l'île (et empochait un max de pépètes).  
Il y avait Jack aussi. Jack qui allait et venait, comme la houle, au gré de ses envies et obligations parce que parfois, quand on est Jack Sparrow et qu'on a le chic pour se foutre dans des merdes noires, on a besoin d'un lieu où se cacher et/ou trouver un compagnon d'aide.  
Will, donc. Celui-ci était secrètement très heureux à chaque venue du capitaine Jack Roi-des-emmerdes Sparrow mais le faisait poireauter variablement, en fonction de ses humeurs, un à trois jours, prétextant du travail, avant de lui accorder de son temps. Ça dépendait s'il y avait un quelconque danger de mort (comme presque à chaque fois) imminente (plus rare, heureusement) aussi.  
Et c'était, pour le plus grand bonheur de Will (prenez le au second ou premier degré, au choix), une de ces fois là, visiblement.

-Je vais bien Will, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter. gloussa faussement Jack.

Will lui fit le regard du "viens en au fait" et l'autre toussota.

-Tu te souviens de ce type… commença-t-il en se rongeant nonchalamment l'ongle et le recrachant sous le regard blasé du plus jeune. La dernière fois…

-Celui que t'as traité d'eunuque ?

-Non non non, l'autre.

-Celui à qui j'ai coupé trois doigts et que tu m'as accusé d'avoir pris mon pied en le faisant ?

-C'était pas le cas ?

Will ne répondit pas.

-Mais non c'était pas lui.

-Tu peux pas être plus précis aussi ? soupira à nouveau le jeune.

-Pfu tu sais moi… fit le pirate en regardant ses ongles.

-Jack !

-Oui, trésor ? répondit-il avec son plus beau sourire, papillonnant des yeux.

Will se sentit bizarre et ronchonna qu'il n'était pas son trésor et se leva pour aller chercher à boire. Il revint avec deux chopes de bière.

-Ah ! Super ! Ça fait un moment ! s'exclama Jack

-Mais ça fait combien de jours que t'es en fuite ? demanda Will en regardant l'autre boire cul-sec.

-Moh… J'sais pas… fit-il en s'essuyant d'un revers de manche puis compta silencieusement sur ses doigts. Cinq jours ? Non quatre.

-...ah quand même.

-Bref on dévie du sujet. Le type dont je parle c'est celui qui se baladait toujours torse poil et qui avait un tatouage d'ours dans le dos. C'est bon ça te revient ? Super. Tu te rappelles de ce qu'on lui a fait ?

Will nota l'emploi du "on" et sentit étrangement heureux.

-Un peu, oui ! Il t'avais piqué ton chapeau pour s'en faire des bottes ou le revendre, je ne sais plus, et on l'avait accroché aux mâts de son bateau et tout son équipage avant de défoncer la coque. fit le jeune d'un air blasé puis soupira -il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça en présence de Jack-. Tout ça pour un pauvre chapeau.

-C'est pas un pauvre chapeau c'est mon chapeau ! Et je l'aime !

Will songea que ce n'était pas normal d'être jaloux d'un chapeau.  
Ok. Il n'était pas normal.

-Et donc ? Il t'as piqué un truc ? Tu lui as piqué un truc ? Oh, je sais, tu lui as dessiné un pénis sur le front ! Fais pas cette tête parce que te connaissant, t'en es capable, en plus.

-Non mais le truc c'est que quand on l'a laissé, on avait oublié son iguane ! Ouais le mec il a un tatoo d'ours et il se trimballe un iguane…

-Jack.

-...En même temps, un ours de compagnie sur un bateau c'est moyen et…

-Jack !

Le capitaine arrêta son monologue et baissa les yeux.

-Pardon. Et donc en fait, cet iguane c'était sa vie tu vois ?

-Pfff...je sens les emmerdes arriver grosses comme une île…

-Et il a...clamsé ! fit Jack en claquant des mains puis hausse les épaules. Noyé, très certainement.

-Laisse moi deviner. murmura Will, les coudes sur la table en se passant une main sur le visage. Il veut le venger et nous tuer ?

-Bingo ! s'exclama le pirate.

-Tu fais chier, Jack Sparrow. fit le jeune en se levant. Tu m'embarques dans des emmerdes abyssales alors que j'ai rien fait.

-Tu l'as mordu. rappela Jack. Très viril, soit dit en passant.

-J'étais désarmé. répliqua l'autre en roulant des yeux puis poussa un râle d'agacement. C'est parti donc pour une durée indéterminée, à abandonner mon bar aux soins d'Andrew, tout ça parce que nous avons coulé un lézard ! s'exclama l'ex-forgeron et levant les mains au ciel alors que Jack se levait.

-C'est un iguane. Et avoue que t'aimes ça. ricana celui-ci.

Will le regarda.

-Je n'aime pas ça.

Jack vacilla et Will sourit.

-J'adore. On part quand ?

 **ooOOoo**

-Jack, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques.

-Mmmh ?

-Pourquoi : 1- Sommes nous tous les deux sans ton équipage ?! 2- Pourquoi on prend ce ridicule un mât AU LIEU DU BLACK PEARL ?! hurla Will au milieu de l'océan.

Jack se gratta l'oreille et tourna le gouvernail.

-Mon équipage a négocié...des "vacances" d'un mois entier. répondit-il en grimaçant. Ils se sont éparpillés et on se retrouve dans maintenant trois semaines à Tortuga.

Will s'assit en tailleur à même le pont et se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Ils étaient donc deux face à un équipage. Magnifique ! Que demande le peuple ?!

-Ça va encore être du gâteau toute cette histoire je sens. Du coup je suppose que si on a pas le Pearl, c'est que c'est un de tes pirates qui l'a pris ?

-Ouais. Tu sais le gros avec la barbe ?

-Ouais.

-Ben il a négocié. Il a dit qu'il voulait aller sur le continent j'ai pas pu refuser. J'aime bien faire des bonnes actions ! gloussa Jack donnant un coup de gouvernail.

Will sourit et se releva pour aller regarder l'étendue plate et bleutée.

-La mer est calme.

-Ouais.

-On va où exactement ?

-Ouais.

Will se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Le capitaine semblait ailleurs. Le jeune le rejoignit et passa sa main devant ses yeux.

-Ouh ouh !? Jack, t'es là ?

-Ouais.

-Il fait beau tu trouves pas ?

-Ouais.

-Non je crois qu'il va pleuvoir.

-Ouais.

Will soupira en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches, pris une inspiration et lança :

-Quand on rentrera à Tortuga, je me taperais bien Hélène.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Jack sembla s'étouffer. Il toussa rauque avant de lever les yeux vers Will qui le lorgnait avec son petit sourire suffisant.

-J'suis pas sûr que tu puisses tenir le cap en étant ailleurs.

Jack grogna et reprit en main le gouvernail.

-À quoi tu pensais ?

-À rien du tout voyons. répondit Jack du tac-au-tac.

Will fit une moue sceptique. Le capitaine jeta de fréquents regards au jeune et céda enfin en soupirant bruyamment.

-Okay, je pensais à toi.

Will faillit s'étrangler. Pourquoi ça le rendait foutrement heureux ?

-À moi ? En quel honneur ?

-Ben… J'te voyais là-bas appuyé sur le bastingage… fit Jack en désignant l'endroit du menton. À regarder l'océan puis… À fermer les yeux pour sentir les embruns sur ta peau…

Will se sentait atteindre un niveau de perplexité qui frisait les cieux. Jack Sparrow se lançait dans la poésie contemplative ?

-Et bref j'me disais que t'étais be… bien timbré.

Il avait faillit dire "beau".

-Hein ?

-J'veux dire, presque autant que moi quoi. Non c'est vrai…

-Quoi ?

-Faut être cinglé pour vouloir s'embarquer avec moi dans mes embrouilles. J'veux dire, c'est cool que tu sois comme ça sinon j'aurais personne mais euh…

-T'es malade Jack ?! fit Will.

-Pas qu'je sache. J'crois pas. Enfin si par être malade, t'entends "avoir des vues sur un type carrément plus jeune que toi, et plus que des vues d'ailleurs, tout en sachant que t'as aucune chance" alors ouais.

Will resta bouche bée et Jack lui signifie de prendre le gouvernail, ce qu'il fit pas automatisme, pour grimper en haut du mât. Le jeune secoua la tête et lança :

-J'y crois pas… T'es amoureux ?! D'un mec en plus !

Jack se tourna lentement, Will crut voir sur son visage une profonde expression de déception, vite remplacée par de l'ennui.

-Malheureusement pour moi… Ouais. fit-il en retournant à sa scrutation de l'océan.

-C'est qui ? Je le connais ? demanda le jeune.

Jack ne répondit pas et mit sa main en visière.  
Will faisait semblant de prendre ça bien mais au fond il se sentait triste et il n'avait qu'une vague idée de pourquoi. Mais bon. Pas le moment de s'apitoyer la dessus. Il regarda Jack descendre avec agilité. Il se sentait bizarrement heureux ces derniers temps lorsque le capitaine le sollicitait. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

-Hé Will t'es avec moi ? fit Jack devant son nez.

Will poussa un cri apeuré en reculant vivement et tomba. L'autre pencha la tête sur le côté.

-J'suis pas le seul à être dans la lune on dirait. ricana-t-il en prenant la barre.

Le jeune grommela en se levant et épousseta son pantalon pour se donner contenance. Il passa devant Jack et manqua son regard triste. Will se retourna.

-Et sinon on va où ?

-Sur une île pas loin. C'est là qu'il pose son butin. J'me suis un peu renseigné avant quand même.

-T'es vraiment malade là…

-Monte en haut et dis moi quand tu la vois, on doit pas être loin.

Ravi de pouvoir aller faire des pirouettes dans les cordages, Will fit son ascension de corde en corde, marchant dessus ou se balançant.

-Eh ouistiti, on a pas la nuit entière !

-Ouais c'est bon ! cria le jeune en arrivant au sommet. Pfff… On est pas à l'article non plus. grommela-t-il.

Mais le vent et les embruns lui firent vite changer d'humeur. Will mit sa main en visière et se pencha en avant. Pendant un moment, il n'y eu que le bruit de l'eau, puis il distingua un point. Au fur et à mesure, ce fut une île.

-Teeeeerre en vuuuuue ! cria-t-il, les mains en porte voix.

-T'étais obligé de faire ça ?

-Laisse moi m'amuser pour une fois ! T'es grognon dis donc.

Will descendit de cordes en cordes et atterrit à côté de Jack.

-Vire un peu à tribord. Elle est pas loin.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à partager vos remarques en reviews !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woooololo !**

 **Voici le 2e chapitre si je me souviens bien !**

 **Je l'aime plutôt bien, notamment pour un dialogue vers la fin XD oui je m'accroche aux détails chut**

 **On voit la relation entre eux se développeeeeer~**

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer à fond !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

-Bon. C'est quoi ton plan ? D'ailleurs je l'ai suivit mais en vérité c'est lui qui nous cherche. C'est quoi le truc ? On va lui faire quoi ? Négocier ta survie peut être ?  
-Nan on va le mettre hors d'état de nuire. répondit Jack en emportant un collier.  
-Génial… ironisa Will.

Ils avaient accosté sur l'île, camouflé le bateau rapidement et étaient rentrés dans les terres. Ils avaient trouvé une tour délabrées où était amassé le butin et s'étaient cachés en haut.

-Et on attend combien de temps ici ?  
-Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent…  
-Sérieusement. Sérieusement ?!  
-Oh regarde les voilà ! s'écria Jack.

Will faillit le frapper puis vit le bateau et soupira.

-Tu as une chance qui frise l'entendement…  
-Je saiiiis… chantonna le pirate.  
-Bon t'as un plan d'attaque ? fit Will.  
-J'ai un plan. On attaque. lança jack en descendant.

Le jeune leva les yeux au ciel et lui emboita le pas en dégainant son sabre. Arrivés en bas ils se cachèrent derrière de gros arbres en attendant.

-Et quand ils sont là ? fit Will.  
-Tu vois la fosse là-bas ? On les accule dedans.  
-Et après ?  
-Sois pas pressé, on verra…

Lorsque l'équipage passa, Jack retint Will qui voulait se jeter directement dans la mêlée.

-Tu passes par derrière. Compris ?

Will hocha la tête et se glissa furtivement dans les arbres tandis que Jack courait pour dépasser le groupe. Des bruits de discussion et éclats de rire se mêlaient aux bruits de la forêt.  
Soudain le capitaine sortit des fourrés stoppant tout le convoi et Will en fit de même à l'arrière.

-Saaalut ! J'vous ai manqué ? tonna Jack dans le silence général.  
-Coucou je suis là aussi ! lança Will en agitant la main.

Puis ce fut le bordel. Jack et Will tournoyaient dans la mêlée, distribuant des coups d'épée. À un moment, Will tomba nez-à-nez avec le mec torse poil au tattoo d'ours.

-Toi ! Je vais te saigner ! beugla-t-il.  
-C'est bon c'était qu'une morsure ! se défendit le jeune.  
-Non ! Je parle de ÇA !

Sous ses yeux, le pirate lui présenta sa main à laquelle il manquait le pouce.

-Tu ne dois même pas te souvenir que tu me l'as coupé dans la bataille la dernière fois… fit-il en avançant lourdement.  
-Ben dis donc j'aime bien les doigts ! s'exclama Will en reculant.  
-Ha-ha ! Tu l'as dit ! beugla Jack au loin.  
-Mais c'est pas possible t'as des oreilles partout ! s'écria le jeune à présent aux prises avec le pirate tatoué.  
-Seulement pour toi !

Hein ? Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Ce moment d'inattention coûta cher à Will qui se trouva la lame sous le cou.

-Je vais le saigner ! cria Sans-pouce à la cantonade.  
-WILL ! hurla Jack en se jetant vers lui.  
-Fais ta prière… murmura l'homme.  
-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire… répondit Will avec un sourire.

À ce moment, l'épée de Jack fendit l'air et la tête de Sans-pouce sauta. Littéralement. Tout le monde se figea.

-C'était pas le plan, ça. remarqua Will en frottant son cou dans lequel une légère entaille rouge saignait légèrement.

Jack enleva sa main et vérifia.

-Non mais je vais bien Jack, ça va.

La réponse fut noyée par les cris de fuite de tout l'équipage.

-Ils ont tué le capitaine !  
-Comment est-ce possible ?!  
-Sauve qui peut !

Jack et Will les regardèrent prendre le bateau et partir à la mer.

-Bon ben la fosse n'a servit à rien. fit Will.  
-Au moins ils ne nous poursuivrons plus. Bon, fais voir ton cou.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire attention à moi comme ça !? Je suis pas un enfant, j'ai pas besoin de toi !

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rageur vers la tour et faillit ne pas entendre la réponse.

-Moi si.  
-Quoi ? fit Will en se retournant.  
-Moi j'ai besoin de toi. Le gars dont je parlais, c'est toi.  
-Je… Tu es...Amou…  
-Ouais. fit Jack en haussant les épaules avec fatalité. Ouais je t'aime. Toi.

Will ne sut pas trop comment ni quand, mais l'instant d'après, il avait collé sa bouche contre celle de Jack. Et s'en décolla tout aussi vite, laissant l'autre pantelant. Le jeune voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. L'expression de Jack repassa au neutre et il courut vers la tour.

-Mais, hé ! s'écria Will en le rejoignant.  
-Je ramène quelques trucs de valeur. Faudra y revenir. fit Jack en se servant allègrement.  
-Mais… C'est malhonnête ! s'offusqua l'autre alors que le capitaine soupirait.  
-Je suis un pirate, Will. Va falloir t'y faire ! Et tu crois que j'ai pas vu la bague que tu as pris tout à l'heure ?

Will rougit, bougonna que c'était pour Elizabeth et commença à remplir poches et besaces alors que Jack eut un rire.

 **ooOOoo**

Les eaux calmes faisaient un doux clapotis sur le bateau. Le vent léger gonflait les voiles. Le bois grinçait. Will, assis à la proue, avait le regard vague. Tout son cerveau lui hurlait la question suivante :  
C'EST QUOI CETTE SITUATION ?!  
Après avoir empoché tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, les deux hommes avaient pris la mer. Ils avaient mangé un peu des maigres provisions qu'avait pensé à prendre Will et le tout sans une seule parole ou bruit de gorge.  
Rien.  
Pas un mot, pas un son. Une sorte de gêne s'était emparée d'eux depuis… Oh seigneur Will allait mourir. Depuis qu'il avait embrassé Jack.  
Jack quant à lui, ruminait ses pensées en boucle. Tellement qu'il avait viré de cap. Il l'avait corrigé et Will ne l'avait même pas remarqué tant il était absorbé lui aussi par ses pensées.  
Jack ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? C'était vraiment illogique de faire une connerie pareille. Oh attendez… Depuis quand Jack Sparrow se lamentait d'être illogique et de faire des conneries ? Ah oui. Depuis qu'il était amoureux de Will. Il se mettait par ailleurs à raisonner comme lui par instants. Mais quel bordel.  
Il l'avait découvert il y a environ un mois. Mais n'avait rien dit parce que de toutes façons, Will aimait les femmes, non ? Il lui était venu à l'esprit que lui aussi aimait les femmes mais aussi les hommes. Il s'était demandé si c'était le cas pour Will mais avait laissé tomber. Puis cette fois, il en avait eut marre. Marre de flipper sa vie dès que Will était en danger alors que ça aurait du à peine l'effleurer. Marre de devoir se dire qu'il était condamné à voir ces lèvres s'étirer en un superbe sourire sans jamais pouvoir les avoir. Marre de voir ce corps agile grimper les cordages en se disant que jamais il ne le serrerait dans ses bras.

Puis ce qu'avait dit le jeune avait été la goutte.

 _Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !_

Oui, mais Jack, oui, il avait besoin de Will. Et ç'avait été devenu insupportable sur le moment.  
Alors il l'avait dit.  
Et il avait eut un tel regain d'espoir lorsqu'il avait senti les lèvres douces et chaudes. Bien vite balayées.  
Que dire après ça ? Que faire après ça ? Comment réagir ?  
Eh bien...Agir naturellement.  
Et voilà où ça l'avait mené : à un silence radio insupportable.

Fabuleux.

Jack leva la tête et regarda le soleil. Il devait être dans les seize heures. Il prit sur lui pour appeler Will qui était dans un état catatonique avancé pour prendre la barre. Le capitaine monta en haut du mat pour scruter l'horizon, aperçut Tortuga vers l'ouest et redescendit. Il récupéra le gouvernail et Will retourna à sa place initiale.

 **ooOOoo**

Arrivés sur l'île, ils durent décrocher tout de même quelques syllabes.

-Je pense rester sur l'île un moment. fit Jack en empochant sa part imposante de ce qu'il avait ramené.  
-Si tu veux. répondit simplement Will en prenant les quelques richesses qu'il avait pris. Personnellement, je vais aller voir si Andrew n'a pas fait exploser mon établissement.

Ils se séparèrent ainsi. Jack donna un coup de pied dans le vide et faillit se ramasser.

Deux minutes plus tard, le capitaine rattrapa le jeune.

-Tant qu'à faire j'peux prendre une chambre à l'étage ?

Will s'interdit de sourire et tendit la main. Jack, tout en marchant, les regarda bêtement.

-Tout se paye Jack. Et vu que tu as largement de quoi, ça ne devrait poser aucun problème. ricana Will.

Avec réticence, le capitaine déposa quelques pennys.

-Trop aimable, Jack.

 **ooOOoo**

Les jours s'écoulaient paresseusement sur Tortuga, entrecoupés de bagarres pour diverses raisons obscures.  
Jack se baladait. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il s'ennuyait tiens. Il ressassait sans cesse le souvenir des lèvres de Will sur les siennes. Douces et chaudes. Il attendait. Quoi ? Il n'en avait qu'une vague idée. Peut être qu'il attendait que Will lui fasse une réponse, une vraie.  
Will, quant à lui, faisait exprès d'être débordé lorsque Jack était dans les parages. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de réfléchir à la nature de ses sentiments. Jack l'aimaot. Il le lui avait dit. Will l'aimait aussi, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était une affection amicale, de l'admiration ou de l'amour.

-Patron, vous êtes dans la lune ! s'exclama un marin qui venait souvent boire.

Will remarqua qu'il avait bloqué (encore) à une table. La plupart des gens qui venaient ici étaient des habitués et pourtant tout le monde l'appelait "patron", bien qu'il s'échinait à demander à ce qu'on l'appelle au minimum "Turner". Cela venait d'une sorte de respect pour lui, gagné lorsqu'il avait remarquablement géré une émeute dans le bar à l'aide de son sabre.

-Et voilà ! Vous y êtes déjà repartis ! rigola un autre.  
-Haha excusez moi, j'ai quelques soucis…  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse donc autant, patron ? fit le premier.  
-Hum… C'est d'ordre euh… sentimental. murmura Will.  
-Ah ! Les femmes ! soupira le second.  
-De vrais casse-tête chinois ! rigola le premier. Eh bien quel est le problème ? Raconte donc au deux vieux marins que nous sommes, mon gars !  
-Eh bien c'est à dire que...commença-t-il, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Je sais pas si je l'aime...pour amitié, si je l'admire ou si j'en suis amoureux…

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête.

-Dis moi mon gars, tu ressens quoi quand t'es avec elle ?  
-De la joie ? Je me sens bien. J'ai envie de rire avec elle et...faire des acrobaties dans les cordages pour la faire sourire...fit Will avec un sourire aussi.  
-Ben mon gars… T'es mort…  
-Attends ! Pas d'conclusions hâtives ! T'as pas envie de faire des trucs plus physiques, avec elle ?

Une image de Jack torse nu arrosé d'eau s'imposa à l'esprit de Will et il rougit violemment.

-Ben t'es amoureux, patron ! cria le premier.  
-Chuuuut ! Chut chut chut pas si fort, il va vous entendre.  
-Il ?  
-Elle.  
-Y a pas de femme ici.  
-On sait jamais. Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai encore du boulot moi !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Will s'éloigna. Amoureux de Jack. Comment ne l'avait-il pas vu avant ?

* * *

 **Ssssssoooooo ?**

 **Impressions ? :3**

 **(c'est pour un sondage !)**


	3. FIN

**Heya !**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre !**

 **Merci beaucoup à celles qui on mis des reviews c'est super !**

 **Dans ce chapitre on a... Bah j'vais pas vous faire un dessin, la fic est classée M, on sait toutes ce que ça veux dire hein voilà voilà quoi XD**

 **J'espère (en passant) que mes personnages ne seront pas trop OOC...**

 **Sur ce, enjoy !**

* * *

C'était une soirée calme. Jack était posé sur une table, sa flasque de rhum à la main. Soudain, Will s'assit à ses côtés.

-Salut.  
-Salut.

Jack prit une gorgée et inspira.

-En fait, tu perds ton temps avec moi. J'suis fait pour personne. Et sans m'vanter, personne n'est fait pour moi. fit-il en regardant ses ongles.

Will, qui le regardait sérieusement, eut un sourire. Un de ces sourires qu'il réservait à Jack uniquement lorsqu'il s'en sortait miraculeusement et passait à autre chose, quand il se croyait drôle, quand on voyait un peu le Jack sous la coquille d'humou-...

-Ah bon tu crois ça ? T'as déjà testé au moins ?  
-T'imagines même pas ! rigola Jack.  
-Non je veux dire, en vrai. fit Will en prenant la flasque et but plusieurs gorgées sous les yeux éberlués du capitaine qui lui reprit vivement en grognant. Vraiment pas mauvais ce truc. Faudrait qu'j'en boive plus souvent. conclu-t-il. avec un sourire en coin et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche alors que l'autre regardait au fond de la flasque d'un air triste.  
-Alors ? reprit Will.  
-Non. Non j'ai jamais vraiment essayé.  
-Et ça te dirait d'essayer ?

La tête que lui fit Jack valait son pesant en trésor de piraterie d'une vie entière.

-Ajgeplujigafle. tenta le capitaine.  
-Rembobine et recommence. conseilla Will avec son petit sourire suffisant.

Jack but la dernière gorgée.

-Tu…  
-Hm ?  
-Décide...de…  
-Oui…?  
-d'essayer de me supporter en temps que…  
-Tu peux le faire vas-y… soupira Will avec un manque de conviction flagrant.  
-Petit ami ?

Le jeune homme perdit instantanément son sourire et fit de grands yeux. Il gonfla les joues, plissa les yeux et soudain hurla de rire. Tandis qu'il se bidonnait sur la table, des badaux s'étaient ramenés et Jack s'échinait à demander pourquoi il riait. Will riait tant et si bien, d'ailleurs, qu'il en tomba de la table. C'eût pour effet de le calmer aussi sec.  
Il se leva et frappa des mains.

-Allez je ferme ! Réglez et trouvez un autre bar où échouer pour finir la nuit.

Rapidement, les dernières personnes furent parties.

-Bon ben… fit Jack. Je vais aller dans ma chambre.  
-Hein ?  
-Ben… Dormir, tu sais. expliqua-t-il en mimant l'acte de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Will s'approcha de lui et en un instant il était plus près de lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

-Je t'aime Jack.

Le capitaine se sentit parcouru d'un long frisson. Qu'est-ce que ça rendait gaga l'amour ! Il se pencha pour embrasser Will mais ne rencontra pour ainsi dire...que du vent. Le rire du jeune homme retentit à l'étage et Jack s'y précipita.  
Il le trouva dans la petite chambre qu'il avait pris, les mains sur les hanches avec un doux sourire et le cœur de Jack fit des sauts périlleux. Il grogna.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Will sans se départir de son sourire.  
-C'est mon coeur il… grogna Jack à nouveau. Saute. C'est pas désagréable mais bizarre

Will eut un rire sonore et embrassa le capitaine en fermant la porte. Celui-ci se colla à lui et ses mains migrèrent immédiatement sur les fesses du plus jeune. Il s'abstint de tout commentaire et se laissa faire.  
Bientôt, Will ne put plus résister à la tentation de rompre le baiser pour mettre Jack torse nu, ce dont il rêvait depuis qu'il l'avait imaginé. Une fois fait, il l'admira de tout son soûl. Jack avait la peau bronzée burinée par le soleil et le sel, il était musclé mais pas trop et arborait une multitudes de fines cicatrices, ce qui excitait grandement l'ex-forgeron.  
Il fut ramené à la réalité par Jack qui le plaqua contre le mur, passant ses mains sous sa chemise et la faisant tomber au sol. Ils reprirent leur baiser fougueux. ils finirent enfin totalement nus, Jack se collant à Will comme s'il voulait l'encastrer dans le mur.

-Hé doucement Jack…  
-Hmm. fit l'intéressé en descendant le long du torse du plus jeune.

Will se laissa faire en soupirant lorsqu'il sentit le capitaine s'occuper de son membre. Il se refusa le droit de mettre ses mains sur la tête de jack, appréciant cet acte de soumission consentant en relevant la tête, les yeux mis-clos. Il sentit à peine l'autre remonter pour lui mordiller la jugulaire et venir pétrir ses fesses. Will était sur un putain de nuage.  
Jack lui prit une jambe et la remonta en la caressant, prodiguant des caresses qui faisaient littéralement planer le plus jeune qui s'accrocha à ses épaules en gémissant. Le capitaine vint lui mordre un téton et Will rougit en couinant. Il ne sentit pas trop le sexe de Jack tendu à l'extrême frôler l'intérieur de sa cuisse.  
Par contre il fut ramené brusquement à la réalité lorsque le membre imposant le pénétra. Il porta directement la main à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri, ouvrant des yeux énormes.

-Oups. fit Jack en faisant se réajuster Will sur son membre en le tenant par les fesses, ce qui lui fit se mordre jusqu'au sang.

Will gonfla les joues, les larmes aux yeux et souffla lentement et agrippant l'épaule de Jack en y plantant les ongles.

-Peut être que j'aurais du te préparer avant ? supposa le capitaine.  
-Oui… fit Will d'une voix étouffée et douloureuse. Peut être que tu aurais du, oui…

Jack enroula les jambes du plus jeune autour de ses hanches, le faisant se cambrer de douleur et plaisir mêlés.

-Putain Jack ça fait mal !  
-Ça à l'air, oui… fit Jack qui semblait peu concerné, en train de chercher comment ne pas faire trop mal à Will qui voulut répondre quelque chose de cinglant mais en fut empêché lorsque Jack fit un mouvement pour le caller, lui arrachant un gémissement.

Après un moment d'immobilité où le plus jeune s'habituait, le capitaine releva la tête et eut une vision hautement érotique de son amant : Will se tenait d'une main à l'épaule de Jack, l'autre devant sa bouche le poing serré pour étouffer les gémissements plaintifs qu'il poussait, ses jambes s'accrochant désespérément au pirate qui le soutenait par les fesses, légèrement cambré, le visage rouge brique et les larmes aux yeux. Jack trouva Will terriblement mignon tant et si bien qu'il faillit saigner du nez et se promit de ne jamais le dire au risque de finir au fond d'une baie, un poids à la cheville, nourrissant les poissons.  
Le mignon petit Will murmura que c'était bon et Jack commença de lents vas et viens en embrassant son cou. Le capitaine trouva ça mieux qu'avec n'importe qu'elle femme et pourtant… Un doute dans son esprit restait présent.  
Et Will voyait littéralement des étoiles en planant. Littéralement.

 **ooOOoo**

-J'ai mal.  
-C'est la septième fois que tu le dis Will, je veux dormir maintenant alors ferme la un peu. fit Jack en se tournant.  
-J'ai mal j'ai mal j'ai mal… entonna Will à plat ventre dans le lit.

Jack grogna et pesta mais rien n'y fit : Will avait décidé de faire chier le monde. Il fallait dire que Jack l'avait mérité aussi. Il n'avait pas été particulièrement doux.  
Will se rendit vite compte que le capitaine avait lâché et ne répondait plus aux provocations, aussi, il arrêta et ferma les yeux. Au bout d'un moment il sourit : il avait mal au cul mais il était heureux. Il s'endormit.  
Jack attendit puis se leva. Il n'avait plus sommeil. Sans faire de bruit, il se rhabilla et sortit silencieusement.  
Les rues de Tortuga étaient nettement moins agitées la nuit mais il restait toujours quelques badaux, ivrognes et autres prostituées. Machinalement, Jack alla vers le port. On ne voyait rien dans la nuit, on distinguait juste l'étendue d'eau calme à la clarté du croissant de lune opalescent. Mais il connaissait cette vision par cœur.  
Jack ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose et se demandait s'il n'avait pas juste sauté sur des conclusions hâtives. Peut être qu l'amour qu'il avait déclaré à Jack n'était en vérité qu'une très grande affection ? Jack n'était pas du tout sûr d'être une personne à aimer, surtout pour Will, qui était si...si mieux par rapport à lui.  
C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il lui dit le lendemain en concluant qu'il avait juste menti sur ses sentiments pour avoir une nuit de baise avec quelqu'un de pas trop dégueulasse et le tout sur un ton particulièrement désinvolte alors qu'ils flânaient sur le port, Will ayant pris sa journée.  
Ledit Will le regarda un instant incrédule puis le gifla violemment. Jack tourna la tête sous le choc et revint lentement.

-C'est marrant parce que… Tu m'fais penser aux femmes qui viennent me frapper quand je rentre au port…

Deuxième gifle. Jack décida de faire profil bas parce que les gifles de Will n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec les gifles de femmes en vérité.

-Jack Sparrow tu n'es vraiment rien d'autre que le roi des crétins.  
-Le roi ? Sympa ! Et toi t'es ma servante ?

Jack ne savait vraiment pas fermer sa gueule. Will inspira un grand coup et l'autre réalisa à peine qu'il fut jeté à l'eau par un coup de poing monumental.

-VA TE FAIRE ENCULER PAR UNE BALEINE PAUVRE CONNARD ! hurla Will avec toute la rage qu'il avait contenu.

Puis il partit en laissant Jack remonter sur la ponton le plus proche, crachant et toussant.

 **ooOOoo**

Will était furieux. Non, il ne boudait absolument pas Jack. Il n'était pas un enfant.

Bon, peut être qu'il le boudait UN PEU mais enfin merde quoi ! Il avait de bonnes raisons ! Il s'était fait jeter comme une vieille chaussette.  
Will faisait en sorte d'être totalement débordé pour éviter de penser au pirate. Il était évidemment en colère mais aussi vraiment très triste. De plus, il avait du mal à croire que Jack pensait ces mots.  
Jack, lui, s'en voulait affreusement et se noyait dans l'alcool, du coup, il ne s'en voulait plus. Fabuleux. Il avait tenté d'aller se faire une ou deux prostituées mais s'était retrouvé face à un gros problème : il ne les désirait plus. Jack s'était forcé, en vain. Il voyait toujours Will à la place des femmes et conclut qu'il était définitivement mordu et ne se détacherai pas comme ça. Il était évident que le capitaine l'avait dans la peau.  
Peut être que ç'avait pas été une si bonne idée, ce qu'il avait fait, mais il l'avait fait, le bleu sur sa joue en témoigner volontiers. Sur le moment, il avait cru que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour eux deux (d'où il se préoccupait de quelqu'un en plus de lui-même maintenant ?).  
Sauf que les jours passant, Jack avait douloureusement réalisé que cet acte était rentré dans le top 10 des plus grandes conneries de toute son existence (et ce n'était pas rien). Il était foutrement et irrémédiablement amoureux de Will.

 **ooOOoo**

-Faut qu'on parle. fit Jack en se plantant les bras croisés devant Will chargé d'un plateau et une énorme chope de bière.  
-Parle au mur il est très compréhensif. répliqua le jeune patron, donnant un coup d'œil vers ledit mur, tentant d'équilibrer le poids des boissons. Parce que TU veux parler. Pas moi.  
-Je…  
-Moi j'ai rien à te dire. fit Will en le regardant dans les yeux. Pousse-toi.

Jack hésita un instant et l'autre soupira en faisant un pas de côté mais le capitaine le retint.

-Et moi je dois te parler. répéta-t-il en plantant son regard dans les yeux du plus jeune.

Il se passa un instant avant que Will ne réponde en soufflant.

-Okay. D'accord. Je vais poser ça et j'arrive. Attends moi dehors.

Jack refusa de sourire en s'écartant et partit vers la sortie. Une fois à l'air, il regarda une mouette fendre le ciel bleu. Bon c'était pas tout ça mais fallait peut être songer à ce qu'il allait dire. Parce que pour une fois, rien n'avait été préparé.

-J'accepte de te parler mais ça veut pas dire que je t'ai pardonné. annonça Will en arrivant ses mains sur son pantalon et grimaça à cause de soleil.  
-Mais tu m'aimes !  
-Et alors, Jack ? Le fait que, malheureusement, je t'aime n'exclut pas le fait que je t'en veuille… fit Will en haussant un sourcil et commença à marcher. Je t'écoute.  
-Euh…  
-Mais encore ?  
-Je suis désolé.  
-C'est déjà pas mal… souffla Will, les yeux perdus sur la mer vers laquelle ils avançaient. Jack marcha en silence. La situation lui échappait totalement. Et le pire, c'était que non seulement Will avait l'air de le savoir, mais il se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule en affichant son petit sourire suffisant.

Il soupira. Que dire ? Par quoi commencer ? Oh et merde. Y aller au feeling c'est pas mal aussi.

-Bon. fit Jack en se mettant à marcher à reculons pour regarder Will.  
-Hm ?  
-Je me suis comporté en imbécile et euh...je regrette. commença le pirate avec sa moue désolé. Ensuite euh...ce fut une des plus grosses erreurs de mon existence de t'avoir "repoussé" ainsi et jamais j'aurais du te parler comme je l'ai fait.

Will le regarda, un ahurissement véritable plaqué sur le visage et Jack se remit à marcher à ses côtés, légèrement nerveux. Arrivé sur une digue, le jeune s'assit au bout, les yeux perdus dans l'océan. Il se tourna vers le capitaine resté debout et lui signifia de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Après un moment, il brisa le silence en se tournant.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu t'excuserais. Et sinon, je peux avoir les raisons ?  
-Et bien… après qu'on ait baisé,...  
-Couché ensembles.  
-Quoi ?  
-On a pas "baisé" on a couché ensembles. Et on pourra peut être dire "faire l'amour" après tes explications.

Jack acquiesça en silence.

-...j'ai eu une sorte de...gros vertige de doute puis...je me suis demandé si je t'aimais vraiment, parce que de suite j'ai dit que c'était de l'amour mais...bref je savais pas. Et puis on est deux gars quoi.  
-C'est pas _ça_ qui t'arrête en règle général, fit Will en haussant un sourcil.  
-Du coup j'ai prétexté que tu n'étais qu'un coup d'un soir pour...fuir, je crois. Après, rien n'est excusé dans ce que j'ai pu te dire, j'ai joué au connard c'est tout.  
-Je te pardonne déjà ça.. souffla Will doucement. Comment tu t'es rendu compte que tu..  
-Que je t'aimais ? J'ai...Roulement de tambour...Réfléchit ! fit Jack en écartant les bras en mimant une explosion.

Devant l'air perplexe de Will, il répéta le mouvement silencieusement et le jeune éclata de rire.

-Non...Haha...Sérieusement...Il n'y a rien d'autre Jack ?  
-Hum...si…  
-Et c'est ?  
-Euh… J'avais peur de pas être assez bon pour toi.

Will le regarda encore une fois abasourdi et plaça vivement une main devant sa bouche et tourna la tête.

-Quoi ? fit Jack d'un ton agacé.  
-Rien, je… C'est juste que… tenta Will en souriant et eut un petit rire. Oh merde Jack je trouve ça juste trop _mignon_.

Le capitaine resta figé alors que l'autre riait à nouveau. Pour une de ses rares fois de sa vie, Jack Sparrow se sentit devenir rouge brique et l'hypothétique cerveau dans sa boîte crânienne court-circuita.  
Will, s'en rendant compte, passa sa main devant son visage.

-Jack ?

-Ouh ouh ?

-Hé, oh !

Il lui tira les joues. Pas de réaction. Alors il lui prit son tricorne.

-Hey pas mon chapeau ! s'exclama-t-il en revenant sur terre.  
-Ah ben enfin ! Bon, c'est fini ?

Jack grogna en remettant le tricorne sur sa tête.

-Oui…  
-D'accord. Alors sache que je t'en veux toujours de t'être comporté comme un parfait crétin.  
-Ça m'fait une belle jambe. soupira le plus âgé, les yeux rivés sur la mer.  
-Tu l'as mérité. Mis à part ça, je t'aime.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime. murmura-t-il en se penchant pour prendre les lèvres du jeune qui lui répondit fiévreusement.

Ils s'embrassent à en perdre haleine, le visage de Will emprisonné dans les mains de Jack. Puis ils se séparèrent et reportèrent leurs regards vers l'étendue bleue. Il y aura d'autres disputes, c'est certain, mais ils reviendront à chaque fois l'un vers l'autre. Ils joignirent leur main.  
De lourds bruits de pas approchèrent et le couple se retourna. Un homme au teint mat et aux cheveux de jais, l'air menaçant, s'écria :

-Jack Sparrow !  
-Capitaine. précisa ce dernier en levant le doigt et Will ne put s'empêcher de pouffer face à ce putain de gag récurrent.  
-Tu vas mourir ! hurla l'homme en se jetant sur eux.

Les deux se regardèrent et l'esquivèrent d'un même mouvement chacun d'un côté. Quand l'homme se tourna fulminant, ils avaient déjà détalé comme des lapins.

C'est reparti pour un tour…

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Vos impressions sur cette fin ?**

 **Les remarques (positives comme négatives) sont acceptées (avec plus ou moins de joie j'vais pas mentir XDD)**


End file.
